Into the Net I
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo go to another world but get separated upon entry. Even though they meet up with new friends, they must get back to each other and helped out when needed. Spoiler Alert: Riku starts a fighting with the NetNavi named Bass.


**Into the Net**

**Part 1**

In the Gummi Ship:

They had just flown away from Disney Castle and were wondering where they were going next. But Yakumo's mind was on other things. She was starting to wonder if Mist was going to show up again. She was so deep in thought that she didn't snap out of it until the Gummi Ship jerked forward.

Yakumo grabbed onto her seat and asked, "What was that?"

"I don't know but something is pulling us in." Riku said as the ship jerked again.

The Gummi Ship started to fall towards a world. The cockpit flew opened and they fell out getting separated upon entering the world. As they fell into the world, they felt really weird and were getting very dizzy.

With Yakumo:

"Hey…Hey! Are you ok? Wake up!" A voice greeted Yakumo as she woke up.

Yakumo still felt really dizzy and carefully raised her head. She saw a girl kneeing next to her but something was different about this one. This girl actually had white angel wings coming from her back.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked.

"I think so. Who are you?" Yakumo asked.

"I'm Harmony."

"Harmony where am I?"

Harmony said, "Well you're in my PET and I'm not sure how you got here."

"PET?" Yakumo asked getting up a little bit.

With Kairi:

Kairi's eyes opened and she looked around. From what she could tell she was in another world but her friends were nowhere to be found.

"Oh good you're awake." Said a girl's voice.

Kairi slowly sat up and saw a girl standing over her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Roll. Nice to meet you."

Kairi smiled slightly and said, "Well Roll I'm Kairi."

"Kairi? That a strange name for a NetNavi."

"NetNavi?" Kairi asked.

With Riku:

Riku started to come around and groaned, "Oh my head."

His vision came into focus and he saw a yellow sword not too far from him. Riku backed off quickly and got to his feet. But he didn't stay there long as he fell sitting back on the ground. Riku put his head in his hands trying to stop the spinning.

"Well you're quick on your feet." A man said.

Riku glanced up and saw a man standing nearby with the sword coming from his hand. Suddenly the sword went away and turned back into his hand.

"Whoa. Ok who are you, where am I, and how did you do that?" Riku questioned.

"First I'm Protoman. Second you're in my PET so don't be giving me orders. And third that sword came from my Battle Chip."

Riku looked confused, "Battle Chip?"

With Sora:

Sora groaned as a voice came to his ears, "Hey are you ok?"

Sora blinked a couple of times and saw a man kneeing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Sora asked weakly.

"I'm Megaman." He said before looking up, "Lan this guy needs help."

A second voice said, "Alright let's see if this works. Recovery 20 Battle Chip in. Download."

Sora glowed purple for a moment and felt a lot better. Sora got up and Megaman followed him.

"Thanks. That feels better." Sora said.

"Welcome. Now who are you?" Megaman asked.

"I'm Sora. Hey have you seen my friends? Their names are Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo." Sora asked.

Megaman shook his head, "Sorry don't know any NetNavis by those names."

Sora sighed and then noticed he had changed. Sora was now all black with gold gloves and boots on. Sora felt his head and noticed a helmet was now there. Sora looked at his chest and saw he had a gold piece with a wind symbol inside of it.

"What happened to me?" Sora asked looking over himself.

Megaman looked confused and said, "You're a NetNavi."

Sora thought for a moment and said, "I have some explaining to do."

So Sora started to explain as did Yakumo, Kairi, and Riku. Then Megaman, Roll, Protoman, and Harmony explained everything they could about this world to them.

"Well that explains a lot." Sora said as he processed it all.

"So you're from another world?" Megaman asked.

Sora nodded and then heard a beeping noise.

"What was that?" Sora asked getting ready for anything.

Megaman sighed, "Easy that's just to message alert. Lan Chaud, Tanya, and Mayl are trying to contact you."

Lan said, "Alright."

Megaman opened up the screens and three faces popped up.

"Lan did you get an unexpected visitor in your PET?" Chaud asked.

"Yeah why?" Lan asked.

Tanya sighed and said, "Because we got one in all of ours too."

"Those are my friends most likely." Sora said.

"Alright we'll meet up at Star Lab." Lan said.

The three nodded and the scenes disappeared.

Sora looked at Megaman and asked, "Star Lab?"

"Yeah that's where Lan's father works and where you'll be able to met up with your friends again." Megaman explained.

Sora nodded and asked, "So how do we get there?"

Megaman smiled and said, "That's up to Lan. He'll take the PET to Star Lab and Jack us in there."

"Oh ok." Sora said.

It didn't take long for Lan to get them to Star Lab and Jack them in. They only had to wait a few minutes before Yakumo showed up followed by Riku and Kairi. Sora noticed that his friends forms had changed too but they still stayed in the same color style. Their chest symbols had the elements that they used on it.

"Ok we're all here good." Protoman said.

"Good to see you guys again." Harmony said.

"But Harmony you always see us." Megaman said.

Harmony sighed, "Yeah Mega usually we have to fight off virus when we do meet up."

Then an alarm went off and Harmony sighed again, "Figures."

Megaman and his friends got ready for a fight but were surprised by the viruses they saw.

One of them attacked as Protoman asked, "What are these things?"

Sora stopped the attack and said, "Heartless."

That when his friends jumped in to fight them off. It didn't take long for all the Heartless to be destroyed.

Once they were gone Roll asked, "So those are the Heartless?"

Sora nodded and Megaman asked, "Wait I thought you said that Heartless were black with yellow eyes?"

"That's the basic form of Heartless. Heartless come in all shapes and size along with their own powers." Riku explained.

"Great." Protoman said.

"Oh come on Proto don't be like that. At least we get to fight someone other than Bubble." Harmony said.

"Bubble?" Kairi asked.

"Short for Bubbleman. He's—" Harmony started.

The alarm went off again and everyone got ready to fight. But once they saw who it was, they heard Megaman and his friends groan. They looked at them and saw that they really didn't want to see the guy in front of them.

"So who is this guy?" Sora asked.

"I am the great Bubbleman." He started.

"Oh not again." Protoman said looking about ready to bang his head against a wall.

Harmony sighed, "Shall I take care of him?"

"Please do." Megaman sighed.

Harmony cracked her knuckles and turned her hand into a white sword.

"Do you need a Battle Chip?" Tanya asked unsure.

"No I can handle this guy." Harmony said before walking towards him.

Bubbleman attacked but Harmony easily blocked the attacks. Harmony did a few quick attacks before knocking Bubbleman onto his back. When Bubbleman landed, he was seeing stars.

"Lame." Riku muttered.

"You're telling me." Protoman also muttered.

"So this guy is supposed to be a villain?" Sora asked confused to Megaman.

"Yeah he's supposed to be." Megaman answered.

Then Bubbleman logged out and Harmony noticed something. She bent down, picked it up, and saw to was a letter. She also saw who it was addressed to and who it was from. Harmony went back to Megaman and the others.

"What's that Harmony?" Megaman asked.

"Bubble left it behind. I think it's a letter." Harmony answered.

"Well who's it from?" Roll asked.

"Uh….well…." Harmony said unsure.

Then Harmony went over and whispered something into Megaman's ear. Megaman looked surprised for a moment before snatching the letter from Harmony. Megaman passed his hand over it to reveal words and began to read it. Once Megaman finished reading, he closed his eyes and started to think.

Roll was getting worried so she went over and asked, "Is everything alright Megaman?"

Megaman nodded and said, "Yes Roll. Everything is alright but I need to do something. Lan!"

"Megaman Jack out." Lan said before Megaman logged out.

"Ok what's going on?" Riku asked Harmony.

Harmony still looked unsure but Roll pressed on, "Come on Harmony. What did the letter say?"

"I didn't see what the letter said but I did see that it was addressed to Mega."

Protoman sighed, "So who was it from?"

Harmony looked at them before blurting out, "That was from Bass!"

"What?" Roll and Protoman shouted.

Harmony sighed, "The letter it was from Bass…..for Megaman."

"Why did you give him that letter before reading it first?" Protoman asked.

Harmony answered, "Proto you know that Mega and Bass have beef with each other. And do you really think that if I had said the name out loud or read the letter that Mega would actually let us come?"

Protoman understood and nodded.

Sora was getting curious and asked, "Who's Bass?"

They sighed and Protoman started, "You know Bubbleman…."

"That weak villain?" Riku asked.

Roll nodded, "Well Bass…..Bass is so much stronger….."

"He's ten times stronger than Bubble." Harmony said.

"A ten time stronger Bubbleman?" Yakumo asked before thinking about it.

The image she got wasn't good, "Not good."

"Why is he after Megaman?" Sora asked.

"Megaman has something called the ultimate program. Bass wants it so he can become an all powerful being." Protoman explained.

"Then why don't just give it to him?" Kairi asked.

"Because we can't!" Roll snapped.

They looked surprised as Harmony explained, "Easy Roll. The reason we can't give him the ultimate program is because that program is the only thing that is keeping Mega alive."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Megaman was hurt in battle so Lan's father had to put a program into him to help him." Roll explained.

"He gained the ability to use Double Souls but if he ever lost the program than he would be deleted." Protoman said.

"Deleted?" Sora asked.

"It's kind of like being killed in the human world." Harmony answered.

Yakumo said, "So if Megaman loses this program than he'll die."

They nodded and Sora said, "Well then we have to find Megaman."

They looked at him as he explained, "If Bass is as strong as you say he is then he's going need our help to beat him."

"But we don't know—" Protoman was cut off.

"So what? That's never stopped us before." Yakumo said.

"We'll help you find him." Kairi suggested.

"How?" Roll asked.

Sora smiled as he explained, "I was actually a computer program once. I think I can do something to help."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Roll asked excitedly.

Harmony nodded and said, "Alright but we should go to the Net first. That way we can find Mega easier."

They nodded but Riku asked, "How do we do that?"

"Don't worry it's easy. Every NetNavi can do it so I'm sure you can to." Roll suggested.

Then Protoman, Roll, and Harmony logged out and they looked at each other. They nodded, closed their eyes, and logged out.

With Megaman:

Megaman logged back in and looked around.

"Hey Megaman don't you think we should have told everyone else." Lan said.

"No Lan Bass is only after me so there is no reason to get our friends involved in this." Megaman explained.

Lan nodded and said, "You're right Megaman."

Megaman looked around not seeing anyone.

Megaman shouted, "Bass come out! I'm here just like you said!"

Then Megaman heard someone walking towards him and got ready to fight. However Megaman sees a girl in all black walking up to him and stopping nearby.

Megaman was confused, "Who are you?"

The girl smiled slightly and said, "You know you shouldn't drop your guard in front of an enemy."

That made Megaman more confused when suddenly more Heartless showed up. Megaman tried to use his buster to destroy them but it didn't work.

"Not good. Lan I need a Battle Chip!" Megaman said.

"Alright Megaman. Cyber Sword Battle Chip In! Download!" Lana said.

Megaman's hand turned into a blue sword and Megaman used it to fight off the Heartless. Megaman was able to destroy most of them until something hit him. Megaman landed on his feet and looked around.

"Bass!" Megaman said.

Bass just smiled and attacked again. The girl smiled and made wind to hit Megaman. Megaman landed with a thud as the sword disappeared.

"Come on Megaman get up. Recovery 20 Battle Chip In! Download!"

Megaman glowed purple and was able to get to his feet. He brought out his buster but all of his attacks missed. Bass and the girl continued to attack Megaman leaving him wounded.

"No Megaman!" Lan shouted.

Megaman landed in a crater that was made after the last attack. The girl walked over to Megaman and smiled.

"Now you're done for." The girl said as she lifted her hand towards Megaman.

Megaman couldn't move and wait for the attack when he heard Bass say, "Wait!"

The girl turned slightly to look at Bass.

Bass said, "We had a deal. I get Megaman here for us to fight and you let me finish him off."

The girl lowered her hand and said, "Almost forgot about that. You may finish him off Bass."

The girl stepped away from the crater letting Bass walk forward. Bass looked into the carter and saw that Megaman was trying to get up.

Bass smiled and put his hands out in front of him, "Soon I will be all powerful."

The girl nodded and said, "Though I wish Megaman's friends would have shown up. Then I could have had some real fun."

Bass charged his attack and was about to launch it when a sword came flying at him. Bass jumped back to dodge the blade which caused him to cancel his attack. The sword went back to its owner who caught it and that owner was Yakumo. Then Sora, his friends, and Megaman's friends showed up. Protoman brought out his sword and began to attack Bass. Harmony and Sora went to join the fight. Yakumo went over to Megaman being followed by Roll.

"Oh no Megaman!" Roll said worried.

Yakumo said, "Don't worry Roll. I can help him."

"How?" Roll asked surprised.

Yakumo smiled and placed a hand on Megaman's forehead. Megaman began to glow a light green and began to heal. Soon Megaman was fully healed and he got up.

Megaman looked at himself and asked Yakumo, "How did you do that?"

Yakumo got up, "I have a power that allows me to heal anyone."

Then they heard a shouted and went out of the carter. They saw Sora, Protoman, and Harmony struggle against Bass and the girl. Yakumo saw the girl and charged at her. Yakumo tried an attack but the girl blocked it with an arrow.

"I thought that was you Mist." Yakumo said.

Mist smiled and said, "Yeah I'm back and stronger than ever."

"We'll see about that." Yakumo said as she pushed Mist back.

Bass attacked Sora sending him flying but he was able to land on his feet. Sora was hurt but was still ready to fight. Kairi held him back knowing he was hurt.

"Alright that's it." Riku said moving towards Bass.

Riku stopped close and said, "Hey let me have a crack at him."

Harmony and Protoman both looked at him breathing heavy. Bass just smiled as if he believed Riku couldn't beat him.

"Are you nuts? Bass is powerful." Harmony said as Riku walked by them.

Riku just smiled and brought out his Keyblade. Harmony and Protoman gasped noticing how different it looked from Sora's and Kairi's. Bass wasn't scared and launched a purple orb at him. Riku just smiled and, with one slash with his Keyblade, split the attack in two. Bass looked surprised and tried again with the same result. Then Bass made two purple blades appear and he charged at Riku.

Riku blocked it with his Keyblade and Bass continued to try to get in an attack.


End file.
